Behind Closed Doors
by jojo555
Summary: Carly will know at one point before she’s buried in her grave. So for now all Sam and Freddie could do was sit on the couch and wait for her return. What if Sam and Freddie start a secret relationship after their kiss on the fire escape?


AN :Yay first fanfic ever!!!! Well this is a one shot for what would happen if Sam and Freddie started a secret relationship after they kissed on the fire escape. Sorry if the characters are OOC.

I don't own anything, I don't own Freddie, Sam, iCarly, Nathan Kress, or Jeannette Mc Curdy, but that would be so cool if I did

"How much time do you think we have?" Freddie asked his blonde co-star standing in the Shay's living room after iCarly was finished. Carly left to get some smoothies for all three of the cast of iCarly and Spencer was out visiting a man to discuss a price on a giant replica of William Shakespeare's head made of rubber bands he made.

"Knowing dreadlocks is gonna get all in her face selling bagels, we probably have enough" Sam responded with a devious smirk on her face. Freddie slowly smiled back. Ever since the kiss between Sam and Freddie on the fire escape by Freddie's apartment things haven't been the same since. Although Sam took a week or two to realize it, the kiss between her and the tech geek had sparks, a " wow" factor twilight obsessed cheerleaders would have melted for. She tried to ignore the feelings. But no matter how hard she tried she would have a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about him and before she knew it her hands were getting sweaty every time they were near each other.

Freddie knew it right away, when they pulled away he felt something special. But after thinking through things for an hour he came to the theory that the reason his heart was beating a million times a minute was because it was his first kiss. Nothing more then the special ness of having your lips touch with some one else's for the first time. But after a few weeks he discovered that his heart still kept racing, and the weird thing was it only raced when he was alone with Sam. Eventually they both spilled their feelings for each other and gave in. They dated secretly; knowing that if Carly found out it would only make things awkward between them and her. So Sam had no trouble continuing her teasing on Freddie and Freddie never minded that they would never show PDA. Instead they waited. They would wait until they left Carly's place. They would wait until they would be alone in the iCarly studio. Some times they even waited on each other's fire escapes until their family was asleep. They had no problem with waiting. It was better for everyone that they had patience.

" So" Sam started while slowly slipping her arms around the back of Freddie's neck. " I guess that means we can take our time" she finished while sliding her hands gently from his neck down to his chest, then to his stomach until her hands reached the back pocket of Freddie's jeans. It blew Freddie's mind how soft Sam could be. He was always used to tough Sam, the meat loving, bully who never really cared what happened to people. But when they secretly started dating he got to know soft Sam, the gentle hands, Chap Stick lips Sam, who was a little bit quiet when she was alone with him. Freddie was the only one who saw that side of her and he knew Sam means to keep it that way.

"Yeah, we could" Freddie said wrapping his arms Sam's hips. Before they said anything else Freddie collided his lips into Sams. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, during that time Sam removed her hands from his pockets and clasped it around his neck, while Freddie slid his hands down from her back down to her butt. They both became so close that their bodies were barely an inch away from each other. When they finished the kiss Freddie picked up Sam and made his way over to the living room couch and sat down with Sam still on him. They then took one last kiss as Sam got off Freddie and pulled him up from the couch leaving them standing in the middle of the Shay's living room staring at each other. For about five minutes there was nothing but awkward silence. But then Freddie spoke. "Were going to have to tell her eventually" Freddie stated, his brow slightly furrowed, without a smile on his face. Sam knew he was serious. Freddie mentioned this idea of telling Carly about their relationship whenever he could. He would usually remind her to tell Carly of their secret relationship sometime before they die. Then he would cast a smirk upon his face and would pull her close to him for one more kiss. But this time was different; his mouth was not making an upward motion but instead the exact opposite… a frown. Sam was used to seeing him frown. Of course she would always enjoy his frown. She always felt deeply responsible for the ruining of Freddie's life and would take the job very seriously. But now seeing her secret boyfriend frown would give her a lump in her throat and a feeling of guilt, even if it wasn't her making him frown. Some times she stayed up at night hating him. Hating what he's done to her. He would always make her feel delicate. He would make her want to feel delicate. And as much of being as wimpy as Carly was frightening in her mind she couldn't help but feel a little bit of contempt when he would wrap her arms around him. But no matter what happens Sam would always be a meat loving, kindness hating, ex pageant girl everyone knows and loved. Sam knows that and she knew Freddie knows that too. When Sam finished comprehending what Freddie stated, she simply took a deep breath. " Eventually" she agreed. " But for now it's a secret".

Freddie just stared at her nodding. He had nothing else to say. They'll tell her eventually. He couldn't argue with that. Whether it's in ten minutes or ten years Carly will know at one point before she's buried in her grave. So for now all Sam and Freddie could do was sit on the couch and wait for her return.

Ta Dahh! The end, I would appreciate it if you review, but please no flames because I worked hard on this, for those of you who don't know what PDA means, its Public display of affection.

Anyways… review!


End file.
